


Helping mouth

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor has a crush on Yuuri, and Chris helps him relieve the sexual frustration - with a good old blowjob.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a Christmas present for a friend and worked on the fic based on what they wanted me to write. They asked me to write something with Viktor and Chris as friends with benefits, sex and that the fic would take place after Viktor has met Yuuri. So here you go, happy Christmas, all of you reading this!

”Chris, I think I have... Fallen.”

“Fallen?”

“Yes, mmmMM, please, do it a little harder will you –“ 

The suction on his dick grew stronger and Viktor felt his hips tremble. There was a hint of teeth, too, and Viktor threw his head back in ecstasy. Chris was so good at this, far too good. If he kept this up, Viktor wasn’t going to last long. Between intense deepthroating and sucking, Chris managed to ask in a hoarse voice:

“That boy from the banquet..?”

“Yes, yes, he was such a good dancer, he wanted me to coach him, to come to Japan with him, God, I still think of that night, it’s on my mind way too much.”

“And in what ways do you think about it?” Chris inquired, not letting their little talk get his attention off Viktor’s leaking erection, tentatively licking the precum from the tip of the dick. Bitter. He then proceeded to take the whole thing into his mouth once again, resisting the gag-reflex with ease. He was no beginner when it came to sucking a dick.

“All the time, ahHH god, don’t stop Chris, god, please.” As told, Chris didn’t stop. 

Viktor continued: “Even now, I’m thinking about him, wondering what his mouth on me would feel like, how he’d slowly fill me up inside...” He rambled on about what he wished that Japanese skater would do to him, and above all what the man _had_ done to him during their night together after the banquet, his voice growing even more heated and frantic than before. Listening Viktor babble his fantasies out loud, Chris kept doing what he did best, which was giving head, while the other man was tugging his hair with pleasure-inducing force, begging for a release.

Viktor didn’t say a word more about the banquet, and Chris didn’t ask. Instead of inquiring about the subject, Chris released the dick from his mouth with a wet pop and gave the member a few long, agonizing licks. Little whines escaped Viktor’s lips. The blonde smiled and moved his skilled mouth to the pale inner thighs of his partner, sucking on them like a baby would suck their mother’s breast for milk. His teeth scraped the now flushed skin, leaving red spots where blood bloomed under the skin as he moved. Viktor’s hips bucked at the sensation, desperate for some friction to ease the feeling on his painfully erect member, but his attempt was in vain.

Chris looked up from his position. Above him, sitting on the edge of the bed, was Viktor, eyes dark and half-closed, sharp breaths making his chest rise and fall at a fast pace. Chris couldn’t help but marvel the sight for a moment, tongue slipping out of his mouth to wet his lips. Viktor’s lips looked so deliciously plump and red, slightly swollen from all the times he had bitten them during the night. Damn, how kissable those lips looked. But now wasn’t his time, there were someone else’s lips in Viktor’s mind. No kissing tonight, Chris decided.

He turned his attention back to the case at hand, or more accurately, mouth. Viktor was pretty close, as much was obvious. He was practically trembling, hands going up and down Chris’ upper back, occasionally stopping to tug his hair. As Chris kept sucking his dick that was now oozing with precum, Viktor gently, but determinedly pushed Chris’ head lower, urging him to take more of him into that wet, hot mouth of his. That was a sign, Chris knew. Viktor was about to come any second now. 

“Viktor, come for me,” Chris purred, mouth still around his dick. For a brief moment, Viktor was looking at him with intense eyes, pupils so dilated they made his eyes look black. The gaze alone was enough to make Chris’ head spin, but he pushed through, eager to get the other man to come. He knew that was what Viktor needed right now, to clear his head and release all the pent up sexual and emotional frustration about his far-away crush.

Chris brought his hands up to Viktor’s ass, grabbing it and sinking his fingers into the soft skin, pulling the other man closer. He carefully brought his mouth up, dragging his teeth against the vein-covered skin of the dick and finally circled his tongue on the very tip of the it, humming. Immediately after, Victor was crying out, the muscles on his lower stomach cramping, as he thrusted into Chris’ mouth and came right down his throat. The blonde somehow managed to not choke on the hot flesh in his mouth, despite Viktor’s impressive length and the sudden, forceful thrust.

After some panting Viktor seemed to have his head back together. He looked at Chris, who was still kneeling between his legs, lazily leaning against his knee.

“That was… Quite exciting. Do you want me to –?

Chris shook his head. “No, I’m good.” They were just playing, and he didn’t want to get his head too much into the game, it was only a game after all. And besides, this game needed two players, and right now a whole another game with different players was occupying Viktor’s thoughts.

 

***

 

Chris’ phone buzzed, screen flashing. A text, from Viktor? A bit unusual. He tapped it open nonetheless. 

_chris, did you see???? he skated MY RUOTINE,, stay close to me, oh my GOD_

The message was followed by an absurd amount of different heart-emojis in all shapes and sizes. More message notifications popped up:

 _i think im gonna go and be his coach, actually_  
_it’s crazy, i know, but this i what ive been waiting for a long time now_  
_an excuse to get out of this loop_  
_and maybe he’ll want to dance the night away with me once more _/__

The last message had a tongue emoji with some saliva-drops at the end. Chris chuckled softly. Viktor most likely wasn’t joking.

“Oh man, I think my game is about over now,” Chris thought. “A shame, but what can I do. Love is a fickle thing.”


End file.
